Danny's Journal, Maddie's tale
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Ghost attacks are more often now, and Danny’s in a bad mood, his mother decides to look in his journal to find out why. oneshot.


i've said it before and i will say it again, i own nadda, nothing, zip, okay, on to the story.

Maddie felt frustrated, Danny and her had just had an argument for the third time that week. Danny was usually a sweet boy but ever since the ghost attacks started appearing more often, he just seemed to get moodier. Not to mention that evil ghost kid kept showing up with his stolen Fenton thermos, at every fight. Maddie sighed as she looked down at her coffee. 'you know what, I wonder if something in his room can explain his sudden change in mood' Maddie thought. She sighed again, taking one last look at her coffee before getting up.

She slowly walked upstairs to her sons room and looked at the time. It was 8:03 which meant Danny and Jazz would be at school. She started looking around carefully. She then decided to look on his computer, she tried typing in what he would probably use as a pass word 'Sam Fenton' she typed in. suddenly a screen came up with Phantom's face, and he was sticking his tongue out. Then Maddie noticed some words under it 'sorry Jazz, I've changed the password, and for the last time SAM IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND' it said. Maddie sighed, Danny was so predictable. Then Maddie caught sight of something next to Danny's bed. She walked over and picked it up, letting the memories wash over as she recognized it.

FLASHBACK

_It was Danny's thirteenth birthday "this one's from mom, I think you'll find it special" Jazz said. Danny took it, looking hesitantly at his mother. He then opened it and saw it was a plain everyday journal. Danny raised an eye brow "isn't a journal a girl thing" Danny asked. Jazz giggled "no, girls have diaries, guys have journals" she told him. Danny rolled his eyes "whatever" he mumbled._

END FLASHBACK

Then out of curiosity Maddie flipped open the front page. What she saw startled her a bit. There were several small clipping of stories of Danny Phantom that were in the newspaper. Maddie sighed again 'great, so both of my kids side with the ghost kid' she thought darkly. Then she got curious at some of the entries.

_April 24, 2005_

_I know I've sworn never to write in this but a recent thing happened to change my mind. My parents invented a machine that was supposed to lead into the ghost zone, however they just quit when it didn't work. Though I'm not sure why, it's just not in my nature for them to quit. Well anyways, Sam, being the rebel she is, made a bet for me to go inside. Now that I think about it, it was stupid, but it sounded so cool to go where no person has gone before. So I went in, but as I walked through what seemed like a metal tunnel, my hand brushed over something. I was able to see it was the on switch, of course. Next thing I knew, the portal began charging up, there were lights everywhere. And then I felt pain, so much pain that nothing I've ever felt could compare. Imagine my surprise when I woke up and saw Sam and Tucker standing over me as though I had died. Then they told me I looked different. In my panic I rushed to a mirror and saw that my hair was, white. And my hazmat suit had reversed colors. But the biggest shocker was that my eyes were green, and glowing. I quickly took a deep breath but was even more surprised when a ring appeared around my waist and changed me back to normal. So what does that make me, a human, or something else._

Maddie paused after she was reading, it seemed so weird, what had been wrong with Danny, did he momentarily turn into a ghost. She decided to skip ahead to see if she could find anything else.

_June 13, 2005_

_We just got back from that college reunion of my parents. Turns out Mr. Masters has some secrets of his own. I'm just glad I got a hold of this over shadowing thing now. You see, while we were there, some freaky bird things kept trying to kill dad (stupid buzzards) and luckily they were an easy beat. However I came across Plasmious, who is apparently half ghost like me._

Maddie couldn't read any more. She dropped the journal onto the floor 'Danny is actually half ghost' she thought in a panic. Quickly she decided to read and find out more, but she did skip past the Plasmious part.

_June 26, 2005_

_Well it's official, thanks to Walker (oh I wish he would just leave me alone) I have now been declared public ghost enemy number one, oh goody. Man, why couldn't any one see that the mayor was over shadowed, I mean my parents are ghost hunters and even they couldn't tell! Now I am going to struggle to find a place to go ghost. Looks like I need to 'keep a low profile' as Sam puts it. Man, I still can't believe that no one could see that the Mayor was holding me, I was the captive until wulf showed up. And I really hope he's alright, Walker could do a lot of damage to wulf, maybe if I just gave up things would be back to normal._

Maddie thought carefully 'my own son is _Danny Phantom_' She thought in horror. Then she decided to read some more, maybe it will help sort this mess out.

_July 12, 2005_

_Oh goody, today we get a visit from uncle Vlad (not) I can't believe I have to put up with this. I'm just glad his stupid portal blew up. Maybe now I can have a few moments piece trying to avoid all the ghost hunters. What I can't figure out though is why Plasmious hired all of these ghost hunters, when he wants me as an apprentice (which by the way, is messed up) though I must admit, it isn't near as messed up as how bad he hits on my mom, which is very disturbing. You know, I wonder how my parents will react when they find out that Vlad Masters is really Vlad Plasmious, and I wonder if there are any other half ghosts other than us._

Maddie dropped the journal again "Masters and Plasmious are one and the same" she whispered. Then she looked back and saw an entry that looked very interesting.

_November 13, 2005_

_A dark day indeed, we had our C.A.T. test, I can't believe I actually thought about cheating, I screwed up so bad. Then when I went into the future, everyone I knew and loved…all dead. And then, because of that one night, I became what I hate most. If Plasmious had just let me suffer, or even just killed me. Anything would have been better than making the world suffer. I'm just grateful that Clockwork saved my family, because with out them, I didn't want to be that. And even though I promised them I would never turn into…him. Promises are hard to keep when those you love are threatened. I just wish I could erase how evil he, no I, sounded. But at least now Jazz knows, maybe she can help me get through this. I just can't believe I actually turned into that. And even after the pariah dark thing, such close timing, and I barely made it out alive in both situations. I just hope that nobody EVER has to see me not like that, not if I can help it. I am the good guy, but sometimes, it seems like I'm doing more things wrong rather than right._

Maddie reread that in shock. Danny sounded so scared, he sounded like he had seen the future but was terrified about it, and that all of those he cared for, never made it after the C.A.T. in this future. Maddie then caught one thing '_the pariah dark thing'_ she quickly flipped a few pages back, maybe she could figure out what really happened.

_November 1, 2005_

_I just beat the ghost king today, it was so scary, even with my parents battle suit I barley made it out alive thanks to that glitch interface. Then add the fact that Valerie is furious at Phantom me for revealing her identity as the red huntress to her dad. Then to add problems, I like her and I get the vibe that she likes Fenton me, which is a problem. Right now I'm her crush and the guy she wants to kill. If only she knew though, I just had to stop her from facing Pariah Dark, he was evil and ruthless. I knew I had more of a chance. Though I wish Sam and Tucker had trusted me. Though I am grateful that they gathered my enemies, if they hadn't helped, I would have never made it. Even the box ghost was helpful, and then Plasmious, oh he so obviously took that battle suit, he's just lucky my parents are dense. And then to top off the day, I got my 'thank you' from Dash for all that I had done in the past week. Hanging on top of a flag pole in front of the nasty burger. If only he knew._

Maddie understood fully, so that's how Phantom had gotten into the ghost shield. And I can't believe Danny almost died. She then flipped ahead more.

_May 23, 2006_

_Okay it's official, Freak Show equals bad news. I can't believe the GIW actually gave him the opportunity to steal the reality gauntlet. I'm just glad I was able to rescue everyone. But why would Freak Show have wanted to reveal my identity to the world. Oh well, at east I was able to stop the bad guy and make it so that only Sam, Tucker, and Jazz remember my secret. I mean, o know my parents excepted me, but still, it's to dangerous for them to know. Though Jazz did tell me how she lectured them before I fixed reality, which I am kinda sad I missed. I have always wondered what their expressions would look like when they realized that they were trying to tear their own son apart 'molecule by molecule' though it's not like they can ever catch me, I seem to have a way of vanishing into thin air._

Maddie stopped as that realization hit her. What have they done, and how did Danny still love them after all that time.

_June 3, 2006_

_Okay, Vlad has officially lost it, I mean, the guy tried to make a clone of me! How much crazier does it get. Oh well, at least I convinced Dani that she was being used, I mean, she may be a clone, but I think it will be better to have a cousin relationship. That is as long as she can stay out of trouble, though if she really is my clone, that means that she will be back, and trouble will be right behind her._

Wait, Danny had a clone now, and a girl clone. Maddie sighed, she really needed to talk to Danny when he got home. Then Maddie decided to read one last entry.

_September 7, 2006_

_Oh the irony, in one week I get attached to Valerie (thanks to technus, oh I wish he wasn't a ghost so I could kill him) and then get attacked by her suit, only it's ghost controlled, man I wish these ghosts would stop pushing my buttons. Then I am forced to destroy Valerie's suit, I mean come on, she wasn't in their, but now she is holding a grudge against my ghost half for sure, I mean come on, she still has a grudge because of that ghost dog incident, and it wasn't even my dog. And then Technus just has to give her a new stronger suit. Oh well at least I was able to fly in space for a ten minute battle. And then to top off this day, Valerie dumped me in order to save me, from me! Oh I really hate irony, and I can't even tell her because it's like Tuck said, she'd shoot first, ask questions never. Why is my life so complicated._

Maddie finally decided she had read more than enough to realize why Danny was so moody. He had been trying to lead two lives. Then out of curiosity Maddie went back over to Danny's computer and tried a new idea for a password '_Danny Phantom'_ she typed. It logged her in, it looked like a normal computer, at least until she saw an icon that looked like the ghost portal. She clicked on it and saw that it brought up a list of tons of ghosts, most she had never heard of. Then she saw a link that said allies and neutral ghost's. she quickly clicked on it. It pulled out a separate file and listed

Clockwork: master of time

Frostbite: leader of the far frozen

Dora: leader of the medieval realm

Wulf: specializes at tearing holes in between here and the ghost zone

Dani Phantom: good clone of myself, currently in unstable condition but her location is currently unknown

But that was all he had. He only had five true allies in the ghost zone, well one was hidden. Then Maddie looked at the time. It was 3:07 which meant her kids should be home any minute. Warily Maddie went down and sat on the couch in the living room in order to talk to Danny. About five minutes later jazz walked in, Danny followed closely.

Maddie raised an eye brow at the gash Danny had on his cheek "Danny, can I talk to you in your room" Maddie asked. Danny looked nervously at his mom "um sure" he replied with a nervous chuckle. He walked up to his room with Maddie following closely. Once they were in, Maddie turned around and shut the door, then went to sit on her sons bed. Slowly Danny went and sat by her "so what do you need" he asked, though Maddie didn't miss the nervousness in his voice. Maddie raised an eyebrow "where's your first aid kit" she asked with resignation.

Danny lowed his head "I'll get it" he muttered. Then he got on the floor and pulled it out from under his bed. Maddie slowly started washing it out. She then felt proud because Danny didn't flinch or make a sound either. When Maddie was finished she looked at Danny "any other injuries I should take care of" she asked. Danny looked at her puzzled "of course not" he said. Maddie raised her eyebrow when she heard how quick it was. Danny sighed "I hate it when moms do that" he muttered as he pulled off his shirt. Maddie gasped, on his side was a gash that had some cloth wrapped around it as a temporary bandage, he also had small scars here and there.

Danny looked embarrassed "I, um, tripped" he muttered. Maddie rolled her eyes, she knew it was a lie, but she quickly started cleaning it and dressing it properly. Though this one was obviously tender as Danny couldn't hold back some groans of discomfort, and the occasional stiffening of pain. Then Maddie worked up some courage "which ghost did this" she asked tenderly she finished wrapping some gauze around it. Danny stiffened "what would make you think this was from a ghost" he asked. Maddie rolled her eyes "it was either a ghost, or possibly miss Grey, or even your father has been out all day, though I doubt he could do this much damage" Maddie told him casually.

Danny looked at her suspiciously "why would you…" he started. Then he stopped, not even daring to breath as his face paled, he then looked around and saw his journal had been moved and his computer logged in to. He then turned back to Maddie "you know" he asked, purely terrified. Maddie gently touched his wrist and smiled, then she pulled him into a hug "oh Danny, you should have known you could trust me, I will always love you" she whispered. Then she pulled away from her son, who by the way had a huge goofy grin. Then he frowned "how did you find out" he asked, looking suspiciously at his journal.

Maddie gave him a slight hug "I was wondering what was wrong, and your journal was just sitting there" she told him. Danny sighed warily "which entries did you read" he asked. Maddie looked at him slightly hesitantly "the one about the accident, the college reunion, the mayor frame up, when Vlad hired all those ghost hunters, the ghost king, something about a reality gauntlet, your clone, and Valerie's break up with you" she said, avoiding the other one. Danny sighed "you also read the one about the C.A.T. didn't you" he asked.

Maddie was genuinely puzzled "how did you know" she asked. Danny turned and looked out the window "it's a prop to being half ghost, I can tell when someone's lying" he said casually. Maddie sighed "is there anyway you can explain that, the entry seemed darker than any other entry" Maddie asked.

A dark look briefly crossed Danny's face "I was presented with an opportunity to cheat, and in an alternate timeline I took the opportunity. Lancer found out and had all of you go to the nasty burger, then Sam and Tucker showed. The nasty burger exploded, all of you were killed" he paused, tears leaking out from under his closed eyelids. Then he took a deep breath "I went to Vlad's, I knew he was the only one left to except me, and he tore the ghost out of me, my ghost half then tore out Vlad's ghost half and they mixed, and I became the biggest enemy. I destroyed everything I ever cared about, my family, my friends, and the town I swore to protect. Then clockwork helped me fix it so that I will never become that, I don't want to, I promised all of you that" he finished with tears running down his cheeks.

Maddie gave him a motherly embrace "don't worry, I know you'll never turn into something like that, after all, you my son, and you're a hero" she told him. Danny looked at her with hope shining brightly in his eyes "thanks mom" he whispered.

THE END (or is it?)


End file.
